A new beginning
by WhiteCanary12
Summary: Meredith se entero de que Derek la estaba engañando con otra. ¿que hará encontrará comodidad en otra persona?
1. chapter 1

En esta historia hay cosas muy triste, sangre, traiciones y de mas cosas. Ademas Meredith estara sufriendo despuéa de que Derek le engañara con RoseSon: Mark y Derek.•

••Un día normal como interna en el hospital, cada día era el mismo tema estar con pacientes ver como los mas experimentados operaban y no lo menos importante estaba mi ex-novio la persona que ame y amo a pesar de que me engañaba con esa chica con nombre de una flor.

-Meredith estas bien? —escuche la voz familiar de Mark en mi espalda.

Me gire para verlo a los ojos, asentí con la cabeza y sali corriendo de allí, nadie sabia que es lo que había pasado entre Derek e yo. Era un alivio no ser el chismorreo de la gente que estaba ha mi alrededor no podría soportar los hirientes comentarios de todo el mundo, "ya tengo suficiente con los comentarios de Cristina" pensé para mi misma. Haciendo todo lo posible para evitar los ascensores donde seguramente me lo encontraría y me haría mucho daño al verlo cerca mia.

Segui mi camino como si tuviera prisa cuando una mano fuerte me cogio de la muñeca y me llevo a la de descanso donde al darme la vuelta me encontre otra vez con la cara que había visto anteriormente, Mark Sloan. Lo mire con enfado pero a el se le notaba mas molesto que a mi y la razon no la sabía.

 **-Mere dime que pasa. —** dijo el acercandose y sentarse a mi lado.

 **-Solo estoy cansada nada mas.** —Mentí con intención de que me creyera pero no surtio mucho efecto la verdad.

 **-Tan cansada que evitas a Derek?** —pregunto el algo burlon al haber pillado mi mentira.


	2. capítulo 2

Estaba entre la espada y la pared ya que el doctor Sloan me miraba serio justamente sentado a mi lado preparado para levantarse si huía de alli, no se si contarle a el a este hombre que mi novio me la estaba pegando con otra mujer. Mire hacia el suelo esperando a que se aburriera de estar alli y se fuera pero se tumbo en la cama, ¡SE TUMBO! ¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE! me maldecí dramaticamente en mi mente, mi desgracia era que no tenia suerte con los hombres y tampoco me hacian caso.

 **-¿Que haces Sloan? —** pregunte mirandole con una mueca.

 **-Estoy esperando que la mujer de mi mejor amigo me diga que le pasa y por que evitarlo.** —explico el encoguiendose de hombros quitandole importancia, pero esos ojos azules tan penetrantes y hermosos, _"¡MEREDITH QUE COJONES PASA CON TU CABEZA, ACABAS DE DECIR QUE SUS OJOS SON HERMOSOS"_ me grite a mi misma regañandome y a hacer gestos raros ya que el puso una sonrisa divertida.

 **-Caray Grey tienes que calmarte si no quieres empezar a hiperventilar.** —dijo burlandose levemente mientras se levantaba y arrodillarse enfrente de mi.

 **-Ahora si, ¿que haces?—** pregunte mientras fruncia el ceño ante tal cercania.

 **-Cualquiera diria que no te conozco Meredith pero se que te pasa algo ya que tienes la mirada nublada y vidriosos ha punto de estallar en llanto, por favor Mere dime que pasa.** —dijo el obligandome a mirarlo a los ojos pafa ver que estabamos a unos centimentros.

Empece a ponerme muy nerviosa por esto y solo deseaba un milagro para que me salvara de esta situación algo incomoda, asi paso en forma de pitido en mi buscador haciendo saber que me buscaban. Me levante y lo empuje algo fuerte haciendo que cayera a la cama para luego salir corriendo de alli, busque a mi salvador para ver que era esa persona que tanto trabajo me había costado en evitar.

 **-¿Que quieres Derek?** —pregunte de mala gana.

 **-No se que es lo que te pasa pero esto no es profesional Meredith, tenemos una operación y asi no vas a trabajar conmigo en el quirófano.** —dijo el firmemente.

 **-Pues sabes que ve y coge a Rose de seguro que no te rechaza al igual que no te rechaza en la cama.** —dije yo atacandole con mis palabras haciendo que abriera y cerra la boca para dejarme con gran sabor de boca por mi victoria.

Me di la vuelta y sali corriendo de nuevo para chocar con cierta persona que habia empujado, no se por que lo hice pero me lance a abrazarlo y a llorar en su hombro sin importarme que todo los del pasillo me mirara.

 **-¿Mere?** —pregunto el con preocupación.

 **- _Derek me engaño con Rose, Mark me engaño._** —susurre entre sollozos en el hombro de Mark mientras sentía qur apretaba su agarre alrededor de mi con fuerza.

 **-Shhhh tranquila va estar bien. —** dijo el acariciandome el cabello mientras me susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras con esa voz tan profunda y totalmente llena de rabia sin su caraterizada sonrisa burlona.

 **Bueno aqui os dejo otro capitulo, en el siguente os dejo una pista habra una pelea.**


	3. capítulo 3

**Mark.**

Me encontraba echado a su lado mientras dormia placidamente entre mis brazos después de estar llorando toda la noche, quería matar a Derek por lo que había echo pero me sentia identificado por el, _"malción por que me siento de esta manera"_ pensé para mi mismo soltando un suspiro lleno de frustración, me acomode en la cama y cuando fui a dormirme mi busca empezo a sonar.

 ** _-Mere preciosa me tengo que ir a trabajar_. **—susurre suavemente en su oido haciendo que se quejara y se abrazara con mas fuerza contra mi.

 **-Solo cinco minutos maaaas por favoor.** —dijo ella con voz totalmente adormilada y cansada.

 **-Mere no tardare solo me han enviado un busca, ahora vendre te lo prometo.** —dije yo separandome de ella y ponerme la bata y dirigirme a la puerta hasta que la voz de Meredith sono y me detuve mirandola.

 **-Vas a volver verdad, ¿tu no me dejaras sola como Derek verdad?** —pregunto ella con cierta esperanza de que lo cumpliera, saque aquella sonrisa que ella tanto odiaba y conteste.

 **-Claro que volvere preciosa Grey, después de todo te lo he prometido.** —dije con voz burlona y al salir escuche algo como " ** _odio esa estupida sonrisa burlona"_** sonreí y solte una pequeña carcajada mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a mi busca.

En el camino me encontre a mi mejor amigo y el "mejor" novio de este mundo, pase por su lado y enseguida el me cogío del brazo y me hizo mirarlo. Decir que estaba enojado era poco estaba furioso con el, se supone que el siempre decia que el no era igual que yo, que nunca engañaria a la chica que amaba y mira lo que paso la engaño y vino a que le diera un consuelo que necesitaba enormemente.

 **-¿Que quieres Derek?** —pregunte con algo de enojo.

 **-Sabes donde esta Meredith?** —pregunto el con cierta esperanza.

 **-Estuvo toda la noche conmigo en•••** No termine la frase cuando el se lanzo contra mi dando el primer golpe en la cara, me toque la zona herida y vi que tenia algo de sangre alli mismo asi que reaccione con lo mismo empezamos a golpearnos con fuerza, la gente gritaba que pararamos pero ni caso seguimos y seguimos hasta que la voz de Meredith me detuvo.

 **-Mark por favor para.** —dijo con voz suave mientras que se acercaba a mi con mucho cuidado de que le lanzara algun golpe o algo.

El jefe venia detrás de ella empuje a Derek para que se levantara de encima mia y me fui de alli dejando a todos atras, _"MALDIGO QUE MEREDITH ME HALLA VISTO DE ESA MANERA, ¡DEBÍ A VERME CONTROLADO MAS!_ " me grite a mi mismo en mi mente una y otra y otra vez.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Meredith.**

Todo había sido un caos después de aquella pelea entre los dos amigos ineparables ya no tanto, esa amistad se había roto y yo era la razon de ello. Me acerque lentamente a Derek el cual tenia la mirada perdida hacia la nada, sabia la importancia de su amistad con Mark y ya no estana y esta vez estaba perdida para siempre.

 **-Derek estas bien?** —pregunte mientras le ayudaba ha ponerse de pie.

 **-Meredith nada esta bien.** —dijo el dandose la vuelta y dejarme alli sola junto a toda esta gente que solo murmuraba ha mi alrededor.

Aparecieron mis amigos pero no me moví en ningun momento solo me quede pensando en lo ocurrido, Derek pidiendome tener una relación, Derek engañandome con Rose y yo encontrando consuelo en los brazos de Mark, _"acabo de destrozar una amistad de hace años"_ pensé para mi misma soltando un suspiro algo tembloroso. Mire a mi alrededor vi a mis amigos y a los que cuchicheaban de lo que habia ocurrido asi que les grite.

 **-¡Basta ya, si no sabeis lo que ha ocurrido no os metais, siempre os meteis donde no os llaman!** —dije saliendo corriendo seguidos por mis amigos los cuales estaban muy preocupados por mi.

Iba como pollo sin cabeza intentando localizar a esa persona que había salido mas dañada que Derek pero habia desaparecido ya que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

 _- **Donde estas?**_ —susurre para mi misma con preocupación.

 **-Meredith a quien buscas?** —pregunto Cristina con algo de curiosidad.

 **-Estoy buscando a Mark.** —dije mirandolos a todos haciendo que se sorprendieran.

 **-Buscas a Sloan?** —pregunto Alex algo credulo.

 **-Anoche dormi con el, Derek lo golpeo demasiado fuerte puede haber sufrir alguna hemorragia.** —dije mordiendome el labio.

 **-Hola Owen has visto a Sloan?** —pregunto a Owen el cual pasaba por alli camiando con algo de prisa.

 **-Mmm si voy a verlo ahora mismo, Torres dijo que sangraba mucho y que necesitaban que le mirara.** —dijo el dandole un beso a Cristina y salir corriendo dejandome alli con la palabra en la boca.

Owen a dicho que estaba sangrando mucho, esto era mi culpa, ERA MI MALDITA CULPA QUE EL FUERA HERIDO Y QUE SE PELEARA CON SU MEJOR AMIGO DIABLOS. Nerviosa perdida sali corriendo hacia donde Owen fue y al entrar en la habitación vi pañuelos llenos de sangre sin contar la que Mark tenia en la cara.

 **-¡Dios mio Mark esto es mi culpa!** —dije yo acercandome rapidamente mientras le miraba la herida de la frente la cual no paraba de sangrar.

 **-Tranquila Mere estoy bien.** —dijo con aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

 **-Mark••••** **-Mere enserio estoy bien solo fue un golpe y un golpe en la cabeza, esto esta parando de sangrar y Owen me cosera, no te culpes por una cosa que no fue tu culpa vale.** —dijo el poniendose serio mientras se quitaba el pañuelo y me abrazaba con fuerza mientras eacondia mi cara en su cuello.

 ** _-Eres un capullo._** —susurre en su oido con una pequeña sonrisa.

 ** _-Soy un capullo de lo mas guapo._** —susurro el mientras sentia esa sonrisa burlana haciendo que rodara mis ojos y lo abrazara con mas fuerza.

 **En el siguiente capitulo Meredith conseguira que Derek y Mark se vuelvan a hablar?**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Meredith.**

Me sente mirando como Owen cosía aquella herida sangrante de la frente de la persona que me había estado ayudando los ultimos días asi que lo solte sin pensarlo haciendo que tanto Mark y Owen me mirara con sorpresa.

 **-Derek me engaño con otra chica y no menos importante con la zorra de Rose, pero yo lo necesitaba chicos estoy embarazada de el.** —dije yo mirando a ambos recibiendo un silencio de lo mas incomodo sumando sus miradas de sorpresa y eso le añades a que parecian peces fuera del agua intentando decir algo.

Suspire con algo de agobio y el agotamiento de no haber recibido ninguna respuesta de mis dos amigos ahora presentes. Me di la vuelta y camine por los pasillos como si fuera un zombie, me encontraba mal, extresada y muy sensible, para ayudar a mi diasnostico son mis hormonas, soy un horno llena de hormonas alteradas ahora mismo.

 **-Hola Meredith.** —dijo Alex saliendo de la nada haciendo que me quedara en silencio y de la nada empezara a llorar como si la vida me fuera en ello.

 **-Yo•••lo siento mucho por llorar sin motivoa. —** dije yo limpiandome la cara con algo de fuerza.

 **-Mere por favor ven.** —dijo Mark apareciendo detraa mia haciendo que me pusiera de nuevo a llorar como un bebe.

 **-¡Que demonios le has echo Sloan!?** —grito Alex mirando a Mark de mala manera yo intente decir que no era su culpa, lo unico que le faltaba es que se peleara con Alex de nuevo asi que me puse enfrente de ellos y les impedi lanzarse el uno al otro.

 **-Sera mejor que vayamos al ascensor.** —dije yo ya que sabia que Derek estaria en el mismo ascensor de siempre.

Iba ha arreglar esa amistad aun que diera mi vida en ello, despues de todo era mi culpa. Le cogí de la mano sintiendola muy calida en mi tacto me hizo sentir segura de lo que esta pensando. Al abrirse las puertas vimos a Derek alli de pie esperando a su parada, el aire era incomodo creo que de podia cortar con una espada toda esta tensión y me esta poniendo muy nerviosa.

 **-¡Bueno vale ya no, teneis que hablar sois amigos de toda la vida y vosotros estais aqui haciendo el tonto mientras yo estoy en medio, es verdad que me has engañado Derek y te odio pero te sigo queriendo y Mark a sido un buen amigo que me consolo cuando te pille engañandome con Rose!** —grite saliendo del ascenso justamente cuando se abrieron las puertas sin pararme a las suplicas de Mark el cual poco despues escuche gritarle a Derek.

 **-Parecen niños.** —dije yo para mi misma echando un pequeño bufido lleno de molestia mientras salia fuera a tomar aire.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Mark.**

Meredith se había ido por culpa de Derek y su actitud infantil aun que yo tampoco me salvaba de mi comportamiento, por alguna extraña razon me sentia mal al saber que Meredith estaba embarazada de el pero lo entendia ya que era la persona que ella amaba ha pesar de que la hubiera engañado. Mire a Derek y negue con la cabeza recibiendo una mala mirada de Derek, el simple echo de no conseguir el amor de esa chica que me gustaba, suspire poniendo mi mano en mi frente al sentir mi dolor de cabeza por aquella pelea que habiamos tenido hace poco.

 **-¿Mark estas bien?** —pregunto Derek sujetandome suavemente del brazo.

 **-El golpe que me distes en la cabeza me duele y estoy algo mareado.** —dije yo frunciendo el ceño mientras me separaba de el suavemente.

 **-Te gusta Meredith?** —solto de repente Derek haciendo que yo le mirara fijamente.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza ganandome una sonrisa de lo mas amigable, incluso amistosa ha mi parecer, le sonrei suavemente mientras me reincorporaba de nuevo para mirarle. No me esperaba esa pregunta pero le decidí decir la verdad ya que si se enteraba por otro lado seria mucho peor y doloroso.

 **-Quizas te di demasiado.** —dijo el apretando suavemente la zona afectada haciendo que sonriera de nuevo.

Me deje cuidar por mi mejor amigo como hacia cuando eramos pequeños o cuando fuimos a la universidad, siempre estuvimos para el uno para el otro y eso no iba ha cambiar nunca jamas por muchos golpes, por las peleas o incluso los engaños de parejas. Cerre los ojos y me deje caer en el asiento del coche de Derek me puse el cinturon y me acurruque en el asiento quedandome dormido en seguida.

 **-Buenas noches Mark.** —dijo Derek al fondo dejando solo el sonido del vehiculo ahora mismo.


End file.
